If a user is interfacing with a display component of a device through a touch screen interface or a virtual keyboard interface, the user can switch between one or more input modes for the device by accessing an exit button or an exit menu for the currently loaded input mode. Once the currently loaded input mode has been terminated, the user can proceed to launch another input mode for the device by navigating through a list of available input modes or programs for the device. This may lead to delays, frustration, and/or confusion for the user as the user attempts to switch from one input mode to another.